The present invention relates to a portable apparatus for safely drilling holes in any drum, cylinder or similar sealable container, and more particularly, through remote operation and without moving the drum. Further, this invention may be quickly set up and operated by a single person in remote field locations and powered by commonly used firefighter and emergency crew SCBA's. (Self Contained Breathing Apparatus) It also has the capability of being set up on uneven terrain and offers infinite positioning of the drill bit about the drum allowing for penetration through the most advantageous location.
Unlabeled, deteriorated, over pressurized drums and similar chemical containers come in a multitude of sizes and shapes, and pose a hazzard to both the environment and personnel. Often these can lead to a “boiling liquid expanding vapor explosion” (BLEVE). If handled improperly, or left to deteriorate, they can explode or rupture thereby exposing hazardous chemical contents into the environment. The safest way to handle these containers is to depressurize them in situ. Currently, this is done by shooting the container with a gun, by having someone manually attempt to open the bung or valve, or by moving the drum to another situation where an apparatus for piercing the container is located. Each of these methods increases the potential for a sudden release of the container's contents into the environment.
Besides the BLEVE'd containers, another use for this invention arises from the LPG cylinders commonly used in the manufacture of illegal drugs. Here the illegal activities are often located in congested urban areas. Handling of these hazardous containers is regulated by 29 CFR Ch. XVII 1910.120 (Hazardous Waste Operations and Emergency Response) which mandates that prior to transportation by the proper authorities, any container with visible bulging, swelling or audible sound must be depressurized. This leaves the job of depressurizing and venting these containers to the police, firefighters and emergency crew members. A safe, quick, simple and situation specific adaptable method for depressurizing these containers is needed.
Previous drum penetration devices lack the portability, pneumatic adaptability and one man operation offered by the present invention. They are thus usually fixed where there is a power supply. The prior art competitors require these dangerous drums to be moved onto a platform of the device, require the physical constraint of the drum, or clamp rigidly onto the drum. All of these actions require contact with the drum and thus actually increase the risk of explosion or content release by agitation of the drum. Simply stated, this invention provides the least intrusive method of releasing the pressure in the drum. Further, the prior art devices require their own sources of power for operation, cannot adjust to all sizes of containers, and do not have an infinitely adjustable penetration location. Although there are numerous drawbacks with the prior art inventions, the greatest problem is they cannot perform the depressurization without somehow increasing the risk of initiating a rupture or explosion. These drawbacks have prevented the widespread usage of such devices.
This new invention involves a much less invasive technique that utilizes a portable pneumatic drill with an infinitely adjustable stand that can be positioned anywhere about any BLEVE'ed container regardless of where the container's location. Such flexibility of operation greatly enhances operator safety and overcomes the abovementioned drawbacks.